Talk:Bethany Young/@comment-91.37.67.110-20140806200637
Rather on focusing on her relationship to Jessica, shouldn’t we look more into the depths of her other paintings? Just looking at this picture here: What we see is a monster pulling a boy away from a girl - unwillingly. The monster always represents someone from the outside, someone who pulls the strings, someone who is even behind whatever Jessica DiLaurentis does since she is not the monster but rather gets attacked by it. If we compare this picture to others from Bethany, wee see that they mostly are black and white with the focuse on only one or two coloured spots. Seeing Wren’s picture, made me question something: We don’t know who drew it, we just know that he showed it to Mona and afterwards coloured the coat. Here comes in tune my theory: Bethany Young is Wren’s little sister. He was always suspicious, like Marlene said, someone this perfect must have a deep secret, right? He’s starting working in Radley without a real purpose, but what if it’s because of Bethany? What if she drew that picture of the happy family when she still lived or Wren did it, proving that art seems to be in their family? We see a mother it seems, a father and two kids. Oh what? There is a horse? A horse that belongs to Bethany. Above we see a little girl running (Bethany Young) because her older brother (Wren) is being pulled away unwillingly from the monster. It would explain why Melissa knows who was in the grave since she lived with Wren again and he may told her or she found out. That’s why she is talking about love in the recent episode, since Wren of course loves his sister and everything no matter what Wren (maybe as -A) did was out of love, to make clear what happened to his sister. How does that connect with Jessica and who is the monster? I’m not sure how that connects with Jessica, truth speaking, just that Bethany may have killed Marion or Jessica did and Bethany saw it and was blamed for it which may have destroyed her chance of ever coming out of Radley and therefore Mrs. Di gave her so many presents. She then tried killing Alison when fleeing out of Radley out of betrayal and anger, because we know that Mrs. Di talked on the phone about “How could that happen? I don’t want you to leave the house Alison”. Her connection to Alison could come from the beach hottie. We know she had a pregnancy scare with him and that he would be rather angry. My theory always was that Wren was beach hottie. Everyone else was too obvious. He and Ali had a relationship, sexual, lovers, whatever you want to call it and knowing that mental illness lies within his family (Bethany Young), he ends to be aggressive sometimes. How this connects with Peter Hastings and who Black Widow is, why she may hated Alison, the monster and Mrs. Di, the twin, I can’t really explain (besides that the ghost girl, Alice, is Bethany’s twin and she went to Radley for stabbing her), but Wren was too nice and too suspicious to not be considered. I’m 90% sure that the parts that I did explain however are true, it would fit extremely good to Wren’s storyline. You can see this theory here on my tumblr too @ http://youthridedaily.tumblr.com/post/93307977295/bethany-young-a-pretty-little-liars-theory